ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Heat of The Moment
is the eighth episode of Ahmad 15's Reboot. Plot We open up in the core of Earth. Lava burst from everywhere. We transition to what seems like a cave door. Lava streams are everywhere except before the Cave door. The Cave door is covered with metal. A Pyronite swims up the lava and knocks on the metal door. A scanner scans the Pyronite. Electronic Voice: Access Granted. Inferno Reign. The door opens and the Pyronite enters. There is a whole city of Rock, fire bursts everywhere. Pyronites swarm all over the place. The Pyronite from Earlier/Inferno Reign walks in the streets and visits what seems like a stone castle. He knocks on the large metal gate and it opens. Many Pyronite Guards with Energy Spears guarding the door. Inferno: Good morning. Guard 1: Good Morning sir. Inferno walks up some stairs. A Large Volcanic Throne with a large Pyronite on it appears in his view. Throne Pyronite: How is the plan going? Inferno: Don't worry, your majesty, soon, the Earth will be yours. Theme Song! Four Pyronites charge in the streets. Zein shoots Neuroshock at one, causing no damage. Oussama absorbs the ground and morphes his right hand into a mace, then charging at one. Ahmad is Heatblast, wrestling with two of the Pyronites. Zein: This is taking us nowhere! Oussama swings his mace at the Pyronite, only to be blasted back to the ground. Oussama: I know right. HEatblast punches one Pyronite then kicks the other, with them dogpiling him. Heatblast blasts them off then punches one in the face. Heatblast: Yup, that's what happens when the Ultimatrix gives me HEatblast instead of Water Hazard! Heatblast makes two Flaming fists and punches the Pyronites, only for them to fly up and shoot flames back at Heatblast. Heatblast: Well, I'm too warmed up now!! Heatblast smacks the Ultimatrix dial, transforming. He becomes alot more muscler, with two wings growing from his back. The Ultimatrix symbol gains its spikes. Heatblast: Ultimate Heatblast! Ultimate Heatblast throws a napalm bomb at one of his Oponenets, then punches the other, sending him flying at a tree. The Napalm Bomb eplodes in the Pyronite Oponents face, sending him flying as well. Ultimate HEatblast turns to the Pyronite fighting Oussama, He creates large fists of fire and lifts him up, twists him up and throws him at the rest of his downed friends. Ultimate Heatblast creates a Comet from the ground and hits the remaining Pyronite with it, also sending him flying towards his downed friends. Ultimate Heatblast rushes towards the unconscious pile of Pyronites. He creates ropes of fire at each of the Pyronites, and absorbs their heat, freezing them up. Ultimate HEatblast reverts. Ahmad pants. Zein: Good job, man, you took out four while we failed to defeat one. Ahmad: No, the Pyronites are just a strong species, like when you guys beat Douglass while I couldn't. You could handle other species better than me. That's why I trust you with the Earth while I'm going on a vacation to HAthor, to see my friend Charbel. Oussama: What? We can't handle it! Ahmad: You could always ask any of our Alien/hybrid students, the ones we private teach in my house. Muhammad, Al, Imad, Tarek, Samia, or Sally. They're all open. Zein: Can't you stay? Ahmad: Nope. Ahmad transforms into Jetray and flies off. Oussama: Woah. Meanwhile, Inferno enters a Pyronite Jail. Plumber Prisoners, of various species are captured each in a cell. Inferno: To all Jailers, please, collect. Jalier 1: Come on, guys! The Second in Command General Inferno Reign is commanding you to listen! The Jailers all collect around him. Inferno: Alright. I want you to murder all the Prisoners you have, then, you are going to join our Pyronite Army. Our lord wants us to engage the invasion! The Jailers all chear as Inferno leaves the room. We zoom to one of the cells and we see a familiar face, a sweating Rook. Later, Oussama and Zein are in school. Zein: I wonder what kind of excuse Ahmad will give to skip school. Oussama: Well, his school is already having the Summer Vacation as of last week. You can't keep up with his holidays ever since he switched schools. Zein: Oussama, wait! Zein floats up briefly above the ground, and sees a Pyronite watching them from behind a tree. Zein: Spy! Oussama absorbs the ground and Zein dashes off in super speed. Ousssama charges at the Pyronite. The Pyronite propels himself up and takes into the air. Zein transforms into his Aerophibian form and follows. He dashes off in the air and makes a tornado around the Pyronite, sending him flying at the ground. Oussama jumps at him and punches him in the face, then creates stone cuffs for him. Zein: Speak, who sent you? Pyronite: Huh. You're going to be no match for our Pyronite Army! We will invade the surface and you'll have nothing to say about it!! HAHA! Oussama slaps him. Zein: What invasion? Pyronite: We will conquer the EARTH!!!! HAHAHAHAHAH! He blasts the cuffs off and takes into the air. Oussama: Chase him! Zein: It doesn't matter. It will not help if we capture him, he's far from the real deal, and besides, we heard what we want. Now, we're going to need reinforcements. MEanwhile, Pyronite Jailers fry a Pisciss Volann Plumber then throw him into the lava. Jailers LEader: Next, Revonnahgander Rook Blonko. Jailer: Where ever is he? They turn to his cell, and find it open with a Guard unconscios on the ground. Jailer: Alert! A Prisoner has escaped! Revonnahgander Plumber, watch out for a Revonnahgander Plumber! Rook, in a hood like the one he wore in The More Things Change, Part 1, stealthily runs away through the defenses. The Pyronite Jailers chase after him. Meanwhile, Zein and Oussama are in front of two Blonde Boys. They have peckles on their entire skin, one is taller than the other with short hair, while the other is shorter with longer hair. Zein: Al, Muhammad, I think we need you guys, well, we have Information that Pyronites under Earth's surface have decided to invade us here, and we need your help utmost. Your MEthanosian Heritage makes you survive in Lava. Al, the taller boy: Well, I don't think we can help much, I am an evolved MEthanosian and I've succeeded in the Evolutionary Quiz, but I can NEVER overpower an entire army. Oussama: We're not telling you to destroy the army, we're asking you to assist us. Zein: Yes, I am able to hack into their main database, but I can't do so until I come close enough. Muhammad: What are you planning exactly. Zein: Well, they have prepared a giant drill powered with fire to open a hole to the surface, If we can sneak in, I'll be able to change the coordinates of the drill to under the ocean, and flood their city with water. Oussama: But that might be difficult without you guys. Meanwhile, Rook jumps out of the city, through destroying a wall. He jumps in the Proto-TRUK parked exactly outside the city. He jumps in and rides off in Space-ship form. A Plumber Ship flies in his path, the two ships then land on the few land in front of the city's main gates. Out of the Plumber Ship comes out Oussama, in Stone Mode, Al and Muhammad in Methanosian forms, and finally Zein in a Plumber's suit. Rook: Oh, you two again. Oussama: Rook, long time no see! Rook: Where is Ahmad? Zein: Well, he's on vacation and we found out we should stop an entire army of invading Pyronites from conquering the surface. We have a plan, though. Rook: What's your plan? Later, we see the hole in the wall that Rook used to escape. Many Pyronites are gathered around a large drill pointing to the cieling of the city. Behind a Building, we see Oussama, who has absorbed Pyronite Skin, Muhammad and Al in Methanosian forms, and Rook and Zein. Zein takes out 2 ID Masks, gives one to Rook and the other to himself. Zein wears his Mask and becomes a Pyronite. Zein: Rook, go up to the top of this building and watch our way, contact us with our earpieces if neccessary. Muhammad, come with me, we're going to go to main place. Al, and Oussama, since you can handle yourselves very well, be the distractions whenever neccessary. We don't have much time. Zein and Muhammad head to the large castle from the intro, Rook gets up the building, kneels down and puts on the ID MAsk, becoming Invisible. He then takes out Binocioulors. Meanwhile in the castle, The Fire King is in the Control Room along with Inferno and the other Pyronite Technicians. Fire King: Inferno, I can't believe we are going to finally conquer the surface, my kingdom will expand. Zein and Muhammad walk in the hall outside the room and see them. Zein: Oh-Uh. The Fire King. Rook, a change of Plan. Rook, through Earpiece: What kind of change? Zein: Well, we can't simply knock out the Techniciens now, the Fire King is inspecting. I am going to enter the Air Conditioning lines, and hack from there. Call our reinforcements of Oussama and Al to sneak in the castle, we might need them. Zein opens the airlock and climbs into it. Zein: Muhammad, try to distract the guys inside, ask Rook for Reinforcements if you need. He closes the airlock entering the Air Conditioning lines. He stares at the room from above. He takes out a Laptop and plugs his Plumber's Badge into it. Meanwhile, Oussama and Al break a window of the castle and sneak in. They head to an empty room. Muhammad enters the Control Room. Muhammad: Sir, I am a Methanosian Technicien and I've volunteered to help you fullfill your goal. Fire King: Inferno, check if he was a real Methanosian and if he is a Plumber or not. Inferno scans Muhammad with a device. He then reads what the monitor says: Inferno: Muhammad Khalife, half MEthanosian, half Human, no assosciation with the Plumbers. Fire King: You're clean. LEt's go, Inferno. The Fire King and Inferno leave the place. Muhammad sits on a chair. Zein watches from above and smiles. Zein: Rook, we can return to our past plan, now, Muhammad solved it. Tell Oussama and Al to enter the Control Room, I want them to knock out every single unit there. I can hack freely then. The door is knocked down and the Inferno King and his guards bring in cuffed Oussama and Al. Zein: Or not. Fire King: Guards, arest them along with Muhammad Khalife, he was suspicious anyway. Zein: Rook, tell them to inprovise. Rook, through earpiece: Roger, Al, Muhammad, Oussama, inprovice and knock out every single unit. Oussama destroys his cuffs and punches the Fire King in the face. Muhammad grows Vines over some Techniciens while Al sprays Sleeping Gas in the King's face. HE then throws Napalm bombs at some guards. Zein types on his laptop. His monitor shows the Control Panel of the Drill Operation. He selects the field with the caption: "Coordinates" and moifies the numbers. He then presses the Apply Button. He sees a loading. Down there, Muhammad, Oussama and Al have knocked out every single person. Rook, through earpiece: Zein, what now? Zein: I've almost finished hacking, Oussama, Muhammad and Al have knocked out everyone. Tell everybody to leave the city. Leave me here, because, once this loading ends, the entire city is going to flood with Ocean Water. I have aquatic features. Go. Rook packs his things up and takes off the ID Mask. Muhammad, Oussama and Al get up and run through the hall, then leaving into the city. However, the entire army notices them. Oussama: Uh-Oh. The Entire Army charges at the trio. Rook unpacks his things and starts sniping some of the charging units. Zein, through earpiece: Why haven't you improvised yet?! Rook: They attacked them! Zein, through earpiece: No! Tell them to escape, once the city floods, there's no escape! Rook: Alright, Oussama, Al, Muhammad, Flee, I repeat flee! Rook packs his things and gets down the building he head to his Proto-TRUK through the hole he made. He jumps inside. Oussama, Al, and Muhammad all jump in the Proto-TRUK at the last moment. The Enitre Pyronite Army charges after them. The Proto-TRUK shifts to Spaceship mode and escapes. Some Pyronites ride comets and attempt to follow. Al blasts them down with Napalm. The Proto-TRUK successfully escapes. Meanwhile, Zein's loading ends and the drill drills through the ground and the ocean water floods inside massively, flooding every single Pyronite unlucky enough to be in the city. Zein packs up his laptop and throws his ID Mask into his backpack. He breaks the Air Conditioner and comes out. Suddenly, The Fire King grabs him from the foot. Fire King: NO! YOU SHALL NOT ESCAPE!! NO!! The Water destroys the window and floods into the room. Zein transforms into Aerophibian form. On the surface. Rook's Proto-TRUK's windows open and Oussama stares outside the window. Al: It's going to take Zein sometime to fly up here. I wonder why the Fire King actually fainted from the Sleeping Gas, he's too- Suddenly, Aerophibian Zein flies out of the water with the Fire King holding on his foot unconscious. Zein puts him in the Proto-TRUK and reverts to his Humand Form. Al cuffs The Fire King with Energy Cuffs. Rook: Thank you, Zein, you captured the leader of it and we got him arrested. Those cuffs neutralize all his powers. Zein: Wow. And to think we thought we couldn't handle the Earth alone without Ahmad. Zein and Oussama laugh to their knees. The End! Characters *Zein (main character in this episode) *Oussama (main character in this episode) *Al (first appearance) *Muhammad (first appearance) *Rook *Ahmad (least screen time appearance) Villians *Fire King *Inferno Reign *Pyronites Aliens Used *Heatblast (offscreen transformation; accidental transformation; selected alien was Water Hazard) *Ultimate Heatblast (first appearance) *Jetray Trivia *This finally returns the show from haitus. *This episode is long compared to the other episodes. *This is one of the very few episodes of which Ahmad shows up only a little bit. Category:Episodes Category:Rebooted Ahmad 15 Episode Category:Ahmad15 Category:Movies